


Technically a Time Waster

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (everyone does it and is happy!), (many actually), 4/13, Allusions to death, Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, April 13th, Fluff, God Tier, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Pining, a lot of it isnt in depth though so dont expect a lot from this im tired as piss, anemic armin, dont worry - the rush is purposeful, i am willing to explain every little piece in here, i will fight about armins tho, its pefect, jean has something thats close to a panic attack but its not entirely, jesus is in here a little?, lots of cursing bc they cant chill especially eren, mild depictions of violence, no one dies, no one knows whats going on, not on screen anyway lmao you know how homestuck is, or if someone doesnt like what their god title is, so many chat logs, some eremin, whether it be because someone doesnt understand, yep its that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean really doesn't want to play this game. He really doesn't - so much so that even Marco can't convince him. </p><p>That is, of course, until Armin pops up with knowledge he didn't disclose in the beginning that is actually a pretty good argument. Really, what could Jean say against the fact that Marco and Eren are going to die if he doesn't download the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically a Time Waster

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 4/13!!  
> Last one, too, actually minus the possible epilogue. After this and something else, I'm gonna reread from like ACT FIVE ACT TWO. Jesus. Pray for me.  
> God, I can't believe [this fuckin anime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARBrqzT5oWs) is ending. (throw me in the pit, I don't even care anymore)
> 
> So, like I said in the tags, I will explain literally anything you want to ask about Homestuck or this fic. I will, however, fight about Armin's god tier class though. 
> 
> NOTE These are the Skype names of the kiddos:  
> Jean - gay conflicted ball of sass  
> Marco - Marcocoa  
> Eren - eren  
> Armin - a weeby plant lover
> 
> That shouldn't complicate things.
> 
> [Music](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=3KlxqKHzV0U#Homestuck_-_Dance_of_Thorns_Extended) I listened to 70% of the time. [Music](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=jyDdV8eIHGE#Descend) I listened to 27% of the time. If you don't like game music, listen to [this](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=lWC16tibFcE#Homestuck_-_Blue_Lips) or even, [this](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=rbijU2vpgKY#Broadway_Karkat_\(cantabileGato\)_~_Space_Bro_\(I_Want_To_Believe\)_%2B_Lyrics_\(in_desc.\)). If you want a playlist of homestuck fan parodies, have [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWcb2pdgZTc&list=PLyxCZDxUPrJGxNmIEQj4ZuKL3YZVGhiBg)

Before anyone asks or tries to type any stupid shitty thing, you have a name already. It isn’t even your birthday. Well, it was a little under a week ago, but technicalities aside…

 

Your name is Jean Kirschtein and your friend Eren is _really_ pissing you off.

 

All he does is keep bugging you about downloading the game that the four of you (him, yourself, and two other friends – Marco and Armin) all bought, something that you have yet to download and install from Steam. It came with the sever and the client as a package, which surprised you, as most games either include both in the game itself, or make you download the sever.

 

Either way, you don’t really want to take up space on your laptop with a game that you’re not even sure you’re going to play a lot. From what you’ve seen, it doesn’t seem to be too interesting. Sandbox games aren’t really your style. You won’t even give into Marco’s pleas, which shouldn’t be something that is surprising, but it is. Except now, you have your own fucking _self-control_.

 

You’ve just told Eren that he’ll only be finding you playing when someone’s actually fucking dying, which doesn’t seem to be a possibility, so you’re safe on pretty much doing whatever else until Marco comes back to Skype after he’s done messing around with _whatever_ and crushes the last bits of your resolve.

 

He isn’t too happy about that, and you can see the little pencil icon that shows that he’s typing a big ass message to you. In order to cut that off before it stems into something you _really_ don’t want to go through, you ask about Armin and why he can’t make him play with the two of them. Yeah, it won’t be fun to be the only one left out of the mess, but you’re sure that soon enough Armin will tell you that the game kinda sucks and over time Eren and Marco will quit playing and you all can go back to other, more interesting time wasters.

 

The pencil beside his name _eren_ (he switched it way too often, so you just nicknamed him to know who he was) pauses for a moment, and you assume he’s erasing his message. After another second, he replies.

 

 

> **eren:** cant
> 
> hes not even responding to my messages
> 
> I think hes asleep again

 

You type out your response, _are you serious?_ and his own is quick.

 

 

> **eren:** yeahhh
> 
> im gonna be pissed if he fell off his meds again
> 
> hes gotta stop doing that
> 
> hes always asleep when everyone else is

 

Even though you aren’t happy with him being asleep and not taking his pills (for anemia, which gives him the energy that his fucked up blood can’t, so he isn’t sleeping all the time) either, you still send the message _then maybe you should just learn his sleep schedule and stick to it. that way your conversations aren’t blocks at a time._

 

He isn’t pleased and asks if you fell asleep in the dryer with it on once as a child as he goes on to point out how he can’t do as you suggested. Shrugging him off, you close Skype, glad your status is always set to the red cloud of “do not disturb” that way it wouldn’t be as obvious as if you switched it to said status right in the middle of Eren’s rant.

 

Sometimes you were happier that he was an online friend rather than one who lived close by. At least with him not being able to barge in, you wouldn’t have to always listen to his ramblings. 

 

You want to know how Marco is doing. He still hasn’t talked to you much since he started that game and sure, he can get pretty involved with that kind of stuff when he first starts and yeah, he’s probably going to talk you into-

 

Oh, right. That was why you weren’t actively pursuing his attention.

 

You still can’t help but worry and feel more than a little left out. But you still don’t want to play that stupid game.

 

Uninstalling is a pain and your laptop is old and slow and laggy and seriously, if you want to even play with them you should at least start the install now, but – but you’re not going to play, so there’s no point. No point at all.

 

You skype icon silently flashes orange again with a notification that Eren is still going on. You open it up to scroll through his messages to mark them as read, even if you’re more focused on the name to your left, _Marcocoa_.

 

No point.

 

(That doesn’t mean that if Eren does tell you something later about the game or Marco (usually Marco) that you want to hear it has to get lost in the orange flashes of his other nonsense. You’ll let it clear out that way in case something happens – nothing will – you’ll be able to know.)

 

Once Eren seems to have realized you’re no longer reading his messages and has stopped sending them to you, you click on the tab that holds the group conversation for all four of you, something that’s name is currently (it, like Eren’s skype name and mood, changes a lot, with the most recent change being about two days ago) _stfu jean turtles are cute as hell_. That’s a complicated mess you don’t feel like thinking about, so you scroll through the messages you half-checked this morning when you were just barely awake. A lot of it is Eren asking if everyone has their copies and then realizing that he can just go into Steam and check for himself, and Marco excitedly gushing about what it could be about, since he tried to keep the spoilers to a minimum and had wished that the others would do the same.

 

Though he had kept to Marco’s desires, Armin had looked things up, and apparently not a lot is known about the game other than it’s confusing and has a purpose that takes a while to get to, which he had told you in a private chat, and probably Eren as well.

 

About a minute into your scrolling, orange flashes at the bottom, right about the chat box. You click on the three little dots that appear and it sends you straight to the bottom where the new message is. It’s from Marco.

 

 

> **Marcocoa:** This game is super interactive
> 
> **eren:** dude I know
> 
> I still cant get the other two in tho
> 
> **Marcocoa:** Jean come on
> 
> I just threw my Gma’s painting of Jesus Christ Himself into this ball of glowing shit and now he’s in my house

 

That perks your interest, though you’re pretty sure this is Eren trying to get Marco to go back at you for ignoring him. You reply anyway.

 

 

> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** what the fuck?
> 
> why does your grandmother have the same type of painting as the game’s?
> 
> **Marcocoa:** No wait
> 
> You don’t know do you
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** know what?
> 
> **eren:** dude its literally inside of marcos house this game is like magical virtual reality or some shit
> 
> were literally playing the game inside of his fuckin house man
> 
> I can see the inside of it
> 
> hes even got a little rubber duck sitting by the sink lmao
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** what
> 
> **Marcocoa:** Eren don’t tou
> 
> seC
> 
> BRB
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** marco?
> 
> hey
> 
> what’s happening?
> 
> **eren:** hes beating the shit out of an imp with a baseball bat
> 
> dude he wasnt joking about being good at this shit holy fuck
> 
> oh god thats gross

 

You have a feeling that you don’t want to know, but you ask anyway. Right as Eren tells you that apparently imp blood is black and looks like mucus and the fact that it’s all over Marco now, Armin pops in, still with the name that Eren had changed it to when he had found out his password and fucked with his account a few weeks ago.

 

 

> **a weeby plant lover:** That sounds kind of traumatizing.
> 
> **eren:** armin
> 
> where
> 
> the
> 
> fuck
> 
> were
> 
> you
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** Honestly, I just woke up like twenty minutes ago and I was watering my plants.
> 
> You guys started without me?
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** I told them not to.
> 
> I tried so hard but they just wouldn’t listen.
> 
> **eren:** oh shut the up fuck jean
> 
> armin oh my gooddd
> 
> are you taking your pills
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** I think that’s of less importance than the fact that Marco does in fact sound like he’s in danger, especially so now that Eren is paying more attention to this chat than playing with him.
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** I can’t believe you fucking complained about me to him.
> 
> what a little pissbaby
> 
> **eren:** I dont give a shit
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** I do.
> 
> **eren:** ar e you taking your meds or not

 

Before Armin can respond (something he seems to be taking his sweet goddamn time with, much to Eren’s chagrin), Marco drops in again.

 

 

> **Marcocoa:** Thanks Jean
> 
> Okay, so Eren I really need you to drop my bed on an imp again
> 
> Because
> 
> Like
> 
> It’s super fucking huge
> 
> Let’s go
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** what the fuck is even going on?
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** So, you know how I looked that stuff up for the game, Jean?
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** yeah I guess.
> 
> why?
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** Well, I found more and it’s really gonna fuck us over.
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** what is it?
> 
> **eren:** did
> 
> u
> 
> take
> 
> ur
> 
> fukin
> 
> pills
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** I thought you were supposed to be watching Marco.
> 
> And smashing imps with his bed.
> 
> We wouldn’t want him to die, you know.
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** wait
> 
> **eren:** I have two screens
> 
> now answer my goddamn question
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** waIT
> 
> die??
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** yes jean
> 
> die

 

Armin’s sudden use of none capitalized and punctuation and whatever else typing style makes you pause. You wait to see what else he is about to say without asking more questions.

 

 

> **Marcocoa:** Jesus says that if I die someone can kiss me and I essentially become his brother or something though
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** wtf
> 
> fien
> 
> that’s it
> 
> im downloading the goddamn game you assholes

 

You’re about to close Skype when Armin responds, quick again, and it makes you stop.

 

 

> **a weeby plant lover:** WAIT
> 
> install both first
> 
> but run the server and connect to erens client before you do something dumb
> 
> like
> 
> create a whole new goddamn session
> 
> also yeah we can all become jesus from what ive read but seriously if we don’t get connected then were going to die
> 
> marco first
> 
> then eren

 

You close Skype finally, not really interested in how Eren is going to continue to badger Armin about taking his iron or whatever, and open up Steam, even though at this point you have less of a clue on what’s going on than you did about ten minutes ago.

 

Looks like someone’s dying after all.

 

And that means you have to make good on your end of the deal and play the fucking game. Said game, as it turns out, installs incredibly fucking quickly, even though it takes a little bit to load up and you’ve never had a game install or even _download_ at that rate.

 

With a glance at the chat, you see that they have gotten past Armin and his meds, and are now talking about some part of the game that you don’t even really understand at the moment, so you don’t really care for fretting over. You’ll have someone talk you through it when you get there. 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple months back, you showed Marco a picture of yourself, something that took you hours to take just perfectly; flirtatious enough to show off all your strong physical attributes, but not enough to be too noticeable. Marco had then, of course, turned straight to the chat (which, at the time, was named _well ur face is a gdmn flesh wound_ ) and proceeded to confirm with the rest of them if they thought you were just as cute as he thought you were.

 

Of course, the other two just notified him that they hadn’t ever actually seen you, and that he was the only one you had sent a picture to. And then, as you expected, they ask for a picture. That led to you having to take another one because you weren’t about to have Armin make any comments about how, wow, that sure was a flirtatious pose you made. Definitely not. After you sent it in, it only took Eren a few seconds to respond.

 

 

> **eren:** lol sweetie no
> 
> hes not even that cute what
> 
> his face is long
> 
> like a horse
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** what’s your deal?
> 
> I bet I look better than you fucking do.
> 
> **eren has sent a photo.**
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** damn I was right.
> 
> you’re ugly as hell.
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** Guys. Neither of you are ugly in the slightest.
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** oh shut up armin.
> 
>  

As you had started to type out a message, something teasing and along the lines of how Armin was only saying that because he had a thing for Eren (something you’ve always suspected, but never really knew for sure), Marco finally started typing in the chat again. His message had made your heart flutter and you immediately erased your message to Armin, getting ready to respond.

 

 

> **Marcocoa** : I don’t know
> 
> Maybe it’s just me, but I think Jean’s really cute
> 
>  

But before you, or anyone one else could say anything, he continued and the smile that was etching itself into your cheeks dropped.

 

 

> **Marcocoa:** And Eren has such pretty eyes
> 
> And really fluffy hair!!

 

It wasn’t really a win, not by much, if he was just handing out compliments, so you didn’t reply to that. You didn’t really say much else until Eren and Marco’s wandering conversation led to a topic that easily took your mind off of something else.

 

You got a picture of Marco later and you felt your heart stutter at the smile that was brighter than you could ever imagine, and then again, when the picture he sent to the group chat sometime after that was a little more subdued, less personal. The one – the first one, anyway – you saved to your OneDrive was something you took pride in understand its intimacy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** yeah okay whatever armin.
> 
> just like.
> 
> idk
> 
> let me find some space for the things and stop making fun of my interests.
> 
> **eren:** why havent you told us you were a zelda nerd
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** stfu

 

You push yourself back from your computer desk and captchalogue your laptop before turning to your door. You’ll find a space that’s acceptable for throwing down the damned machines and perhaps even find your Master Sword you used for a cosplay once or twice. Not that, of course, anyone was going to be informed of its purpose. You were fine with them thinking you just liked to swing it around. It was about as useful as an actual sword, as well – something it better have been, you paid close to eighty dollars for it – so you could use that in some kind of Strife when you got to the imps.

 

As you stand and glance up, you notice some sort of twisted creature, black and slimy, with sharp claws and even sharper teeth. It wears robes, though it has no use for them, and grimy hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of its head. Though you saw them through Eren’s client-server bond, you didn’t expect your first occurrence with them to leave you frozen and motionless. Which, unfortunately, is what you are, currently.

 

You hear your phone ping, sounding of the Skype notification. It’s probably Armin, trying to get ahold of you for whatever reason. You can’t do anything about it – your limbs won’t move.

 

It takes this as a chance to step closer. From what you could always tell, they seemed to be slow and hesitant until they attacked, which in large, furious bursts, left swift marks – whether upon skin or air, the movements of your fellow players seemed to decide. With just another glance at its horrible fingers (one of which has a larger bump around it, as if it wore a ring), you pick up the closest thing next to you and swing it at the monstrosity, automatically allocating it to your Strife deck, which in turn takes one of your few empty captchalogue cards.

 

You hear the sound of something hard crashing into something thick, and the even lighter sound of bones cracking, before the little _twang_ of one of your guitar strings snapping.

 

Oh.

 

Those weren’t fun to replace.

 

With newfound confidence, you wrap your other hand around the neck of the guitar and bring it down again, fear quickly morphing into a kind of _anger_ , simply at just being so put out of your game like that. After its… dead, it explodes into large colorful shapes, ones that look like big fruit _Gushers_. Confused, you reach for them – not intending to _eat_ them or anything stupid – only for them to glimmer and seem to just zap out of existence whenever your finger almost makes contact.

 

Grist. So that was what the stuff was like.

 

As you collect the rest of it, you quickly shut your door and glance over your room to make sure there are no hidden monsters, just waiting for you, and lean against the door handle as you pull out your phone to see what, presumably Armin, wanted from you.

 

It’s so nice that battery life doesn’t seem to exist in this dimension. That would surely get irritating to deal with.

 

 

> **a weeby plant lover:** Jean?
> 
> Jean, Strife it.
> 
> JEAN
> 
> **eren:** shit whats going on
> 
> **Marcocoa:** Is Jean okay
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** JEAN COME ON ITS SNAP OUT OF I
> 
> oh
> 
> yeah
> 
> **Marcocoa:** JEAN?
> 
> **eren:** ???
> 
> ????????????
> 
> **a weeby plant lover:** hes alright now
> 
> he killed it

 

There was a whole minute between Armin’s message and his next one.

 

 

> **a weeby plant lover:** Everything is fine.
> 
> **eren:** it sure doesn’t sound like it
> 
> fucking don’t do that
> 
>  

You shift against the door and make quick work of a reply.

 

 

> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** yeah sorry.
> 
> armin’s right.
> 
> it’s all good.

 

Not but two seconds after you send that, Marco messages you in private chat.

 

 

> **Marcocoa:** Are you okay
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** yeah im fine.
> 
> **Marcocoa:** So you say
> 
> What happened
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** I kinda froze
> 
> when I saw some imp
> 
> but yeah
> 
> I killed it.
> 
> **Marcocoa** : Well
> 
> That’s good then
> 
> Are you sure you’re alright
> 
> **gay conflicted ball of sass:** yeah whatever im good.

 

You debate on turning your status back to “do not disturb” that way Marco can’t spam you with a bunch of messages of concern – you’d rather just go find something you feel happier stabbing into gooey bodies than your precious guitar – but decide that if something happens, you probably need to know. Leaving it as it is, you almost lock your phone, but a thought strikes you.

 

You don’t really need a password protected phone anymore, do you? Might as well unlock it and make it easy to open. You quickly take that off and set it to simply sliding a finger across the screen to unlock it before actually locking it and opening the door.

 

A joke flutters through your head that with how cluttered your mother leaves the house, finding space is going to mean that Armin’s going to have to be good at Tetris, but you push it aside. Maybe later.

 

You have a Master Sword to find.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **JEAN:** marco.

 

Turning around at the sound of his name, Marco’s eyes brighten at the sight of you. Though he stands still, just staring, his eyes are taking you in with all of your god tier’s outfit, from the little tiara at the top, to the puffy pantaloons that end right above your knees. You’ve gotten used to them, but it’s obvious that even if it’s his fist time seeing you – and you him, you can’t stop absorbing every little detail either – it’s still kind of strange for him.

 

Not that he can talk, with his _short_ shorts that look more like underwear than actual pants.

 

Your gaze might have gotten stuck there as it traveled down. He doesn’t seem to have noticed.

 

He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a voice to the left of you, where his attention jerks to in surprise.

 

 

> **EREN:** holy shit no wonder jeans been staring
> 
> **EREN:** look how short those goddamn things are

 

Your face brightens to the red color of your outfit and Marco looks down, puzzled, before straightening up, almost immediately, tugging at the bottoms of his shorts, as if trying to pull them down over his – holy shit, so _thick_ – thighs. You resist the urge to send Eren a dirty look. He can probably already feel the irritation pouring off of you. That’s what he could do, right? Feel your _rage_?

 

Probably not. He was a Knight, after all.

 

Everyone shuffles around a bit, unsure of what to say or do next, but that gets interrupted by a streak of blue shooting in front of you, dashing across your vision. A second later there is laughter, and you look to where Eren has fallen to see Armin sprawled out on top of him, probably having knocked him over. He is decked out in his god tier as well, and aside from Marco’s tiny pants, you have to say, he looks the best, the most comfortable in his own.

 

As if he didn’t even notice you and Marco, Armin immediately presses his lips against Eren’s as soon as he is situated and you blink, surprised at the action.

 

You knew there was something there, but…

 

 

> **EREN:** uh
> 
> **EREN:** you know im not dead right

 

Armin smiles down at him and thumps his forehead.

 

 

> **ARMIN:** Thank God for that.

 

Suddenly feeling as if you were intruding and just in the air of uncomfort, you reach forward and tug Marco’s hand into your own and jerk your head to the right. He gets the idea and walks with you, only throwing a single look over his shoulder at the two – couple? – of them before he continues with you.

 

As you both duck behind a fallen, crumbling wall, you look up at him, fingers twitching against his own. You’re trying to come up with something to say, but all you can do is smile (somewhat dumbly, as your mouth is just a tad bit ajar) and search his eyes. You don’t have to do much, since the moment you two still, he takes your jaw with his free hand and bends to give you a kiss of your own, the movement quick, but his lips slow and soft on your own.

 

Your own extra hand moves up to push under his hood and grip at his hair, twisting him into a better angle. He steps closer and you’re being pushed into the wall. There isn’t but barely any force behind it, yet you’re still gasping into his mouth, which makes his fingers spasm against your skin before the slide down to cup the back of your neck. When he pulls back, his eyes are lidded, as, you suspect, are yours, and your voice is breathless, and somewhat rough as you tease around a smirk that’s just barely more than a smile.

 

 

> **JEAN:** you know I’m not dead, right?

 

Marco stares down at you for a moment, eyes narrowing, just a little, before he shakes his head and pulls you in for another kiss, pressing his lips against his harder against yours when you giggle at his reaction.

 

* * *

 

 

Honestly, you don’t know how you’re going to somehow destroy an _immortal_ demon with your souped-up guitar that over time has turned to its more axe side of things, Eren’s huge and deadly (even still, you don’t know) _chair_ he insists on keeping around, Armin’s scissors you know for a fact that are based off of Kingdom Hearts, and Marco’s baseball bat that of course, is _extremely_ powerful, that still looks vaguely cartoonish to you.

 

As long as Marco doesn’t sprout a claw for a hand and his mouth keeps to its normal size, you won’t question what he did to alchemize it and just where he got his inspiration.

 

You squeeze Marco’s left hand in your right and he squeezes back. You can see Armin doing the same to Eren, and you look away, swinging your other hand as if it loosens your tense muscles.

 

You’re not ready. None of you are.

 

 

> **JEAN:** whoever lives and wins, make the next universe better, remember?

 

Eren looks up at you and nods. A purple glow starts to surround him as his eyes squint in determination. You’re about to say something else, but Marco stops you.

 

 

> **MARCO:** Jean
> 
> **MARCO:** Don’t destroy the Time we have

 

You stop, looking up at him, to see him staring ahead. He glances at you out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise keep his gaze to himself. Alright. It’s go time.

 

Pulling your guitar out of your Strife Portfolio and equip it in your left hand, giving it a short swig. You nod to Marco and he takes a step forward.

 

And the rest of you follow.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WELL THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOUR DAY IS FULL OF LESS TEARS THAN MINE HAS BEEN SO FAR
> 
> This is my [snk/writing tumblr](overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com). I have been reblogging occasional homestuck posts to [this one](one-with-the-horse-senpai.tumblr.com), though.
> 
> [Here](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/142730821813/happy-413), you can reblog the fic!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are wonderful, as are asks in my [askbox!](overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> EDIT: Links for the ones that aren't working are just my tumblrs "overmyfreckledbody" for writing/snk and "one-with-the-horse-senpai" for homestuck.
> 
> Other, not mentioned notes (this has a chance of being sequel'd):
> 
> Armin lives with his grandpa (GPA) and sleeps in Prospit. He is a Rouge of Breath  
> Marco lives with his grandma (GMA) and also sleeps in Prospit. He is a Page of Space  
> Eren lives with his sister (SIS) and sleeps in Derse. He is a Knight of Rage  
> Jean lives with his mother (MOM) and sleeps in Derse, too. He is a Prince of Time


End file.
